KaneX-Pac One-Shots
by AngaSong13
Summary: Series of one-shots between these two! If you have an idea of a quick plot from either friendship or slash with Kane & X-Pac, suggest it and I do it! Hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Kane/X-Pac One-Shots**

**Summary: Series of one-shots between these two! If you have an idea of a quick plot from either friendship or slash with these two suggest it and I do it! Hope you like it!**

**#1: An Awkward Moment.**

_~Summary for this One-Shot~_

_What happened after Kane saw his tag team partner attacked by Billy Gunn during their match against the Acoyltes?_

_Kane/X-Pac Friendship… __**NO SLASH IN THIS ONE!**_

_Sowwy guys…. _

Kane had Bradshaw by the throat and got ready to chokeslam him when he heard a yell from the outside of the ring. His head snapped around to see Billy Gunn attacking X-Pac and his mind raged. He let go off Bradshaw and flipped himself over the ropes as Gunn scampered away like a little mouse. He charged forward into the backstage area and angrily pushed past multiple superstars who were in the hallway. He ran toward Billy as the former degenerate made it to the parking lot and got into his car and sped off, the tires screeching behind him.

Kane let out a growl before his mind clicked to his tag team partner. He made back to the ring slowly to see that the Union got rid of the Acolytes and the rest of the Corporate Ministry. But he saw his partner lying motionless in the corner of the ring with Mankind hovering over him. He slid inside the ring and pushed Mankind off with a thud and rolled X-Pac onto his back and hesitantly tapped him, hoping his touch would wake his partner. Didn't work…

Kane sighed and got out of the ring and pulled X-Pac over to him by the arm and he easily lifted him into his arms. He stretched him over his giant shoulder and headed up the ramp to the backstage area. EMT's rushed over and went to take a look when Kane placed X-Pac down and let out a roar at the medics who were easily frightened and ran away. He gathered X-Pac up again and headed to their private dressing room. He shouldered the door open and placed his partner on the table inside.

He went to the wall and unhooked the First Aid kit from its place and walked back over to X-Pac and searched around for any damage. His arms were fine, legs were fine. Kane turned him over and lifted up the back of his shirt and saw a swell of bruising to his back. A moan distracted him and he looked to see that his partner was awaking. When X-Pac awoke and could see clearly he saw he was on his back and that his partner was looming above him. "Kane? What happened?" He asked tiredly and Kane just shrugged and went back to work on his back.

He lifted X-Pac up by the shoulders until he was in a hunched sitting position. He had some gauze in his gloved hand and very tenderly he circled it around X-Pac's abdomen against his ribs. The smaller man didn't make sound except for a flinch when Kane's uncovered hand brushed against his back. Kane then checked the back of his neck and saw some deep red marks that showed sore muscles. He placed his hands against the rims of X-Pac's neck and massaged it lightly.

X-Pac could feel his muscles pop as the large hands worked to get the kinks and knots out. He leaned against the touch as Kane pushed firmly but gently enough not to hurt him. Finally Kane finished and helped X-Pac off the table. "Well…That was… strange." X-Pac said finally after five minutes. "Thanks for looking after me man." He said to the bigger male. Kane nodded as X-Pac started to make his way toward his bag when his ribs protested with agony and pain ripping through his abdomen. Kane seemed to sense the pain and ran to X-Pac's side quickly.

He swept the degenerate up into his arms and grabbed his and X-Pac's duffle bag and threw both over one shoulder while carrying X-Pac with the other. "Kane you don't have to-." He tried to protest but Kane shook his head and carried him out to the rental and placed him inside. X-Pac sighed and leaned against the seat. Kane got in next to him behind the wheel and started to drive. "Thanks again Kane…" X-Pac said, letting out a yawn. He fell asleep before he noticed the sparkle in Kane's eyes.

**That was the first one-shot! :'D Yay!**

**Just in love with these two together!**

**How am I one of the only people in the world that make Kane and X-Pac stories?**

**Only a few people in this world do it other than me.**

**NOT RIGHT! **

**People make some of these slashes cos I am dying without them**

**Next One-Shot will not deal with much wrestling, but what if they lived in a world of dragons etc. **

**SPOILER ALERT *snicker snicker* **

**CYA then Peeps! **

**~AngaSong13/14**


	2. 2 Your My Best Friend and I Love You

**Kane/X-Pac One-Shots**

**Summary: Series of one-shots between these two! If you have an idea of a quick plot from either friendship or slash with these two suggest it and I do it! Hope you like it!**

**#2 Your My Best Friend and I Love You**

_~Summary for One-Shot~_

_September 20 (or 23, idk?) 1999… Kane vs Triple H… Inferno Match…When Undertaker beats down X-Pac… How does he feel? And what happens._

Kane slammed his head against the hard wall behind him and clutched it with his arms. He turned and saw X-Pac still lying motionless next to him. Bloody, vulnerable, spiritless, unconscious. He placed a hand on his hair for any type of movement. Sean was freezing and it scared Kane. The Big Red Machine was angry, when you hurt his friend…you would pay.

_Kane saw something laying on the stage, he moved closer to the ropes, avoiding the fire as he did and saw a green object. It was Sean. Kane's stone heart yanked at his chest and he swallowed the lump in his throat. __**Who…did…this? **__He asked himself. But he didn't need to guess, because Taker was walking out with his minions. His brother grabbed Sean by the scalp and Kane felt the familiar heat starting to boil his veins._

_He whipped around trying to find some way out of the ring so he could go save his friend._ X-Pac was **not **_going to be a target any longer. He took the chance when he saw Mideon and Viscera stomp down towards him. Kane ran to the top rope and climbed up onto it. Then he sat in a crouch position and when they got close enough, he launched himself off of it in midair and sailed on top of them, knocking them down for barely a second. _

_They got up and shoved him toward the flames and he felt his hand scorched by them. Luckily it was his gloved hand. But he snapped his head around to see X-Pac up the ramp. He ignored Viscera and Mideon and ran past them, straight for his brother but Taker just walked away like nothing happened. Kane knelt down next to Sean went to revive him when someone extinguished his hand._

_He let out a roar at the person to get away and placed a gloved hand on his partner's face. Blood poured down his temple and Kane saw the deep gash cut cross his forehead. His brain racked harshly as he felt a tear slide down the mask he wore. He slipped his hands beneath Sean's arms and lifted. He walked him toward the backstage, trying desperately to move him faster away from anyone._

_When he felt Sean's weight tumble he picked him up into his arms and stretched him across his big shoulder. He got into his dark corner before placing him down gently onto the floor and banging himself against the wall before sliding down to the ground and curling into a fetal position._

Kane felt a sob escape him and covered his face into his arms. It was his fault Sean got hurt _again _by his brother. He let out mechanical sobs of anguish as he stared at his friend. He should've stayed with Taker, knowing that if he didn't betray him last week, Sean would be his cheerful self-right about now. He'd be bouncing around happily…but now…

…He was broken in half.

Kane pulled Sean over to him to lean against his chest. He stroked his hair softly as the tears poured down the leather mask. He held his friend tightly as if it were the last thing he could ever do. _**I'm sorry Sean…So sorry…Never, let Mark…hurt…you…again…**_Kane buried his face against Sean's damp hair.

Finally he felt his partner groan and shift. He pulled his head back to see Sean's eyes fluttering slightly. When Sean awoke and saw Kane holding him, his eyes watered and upper lip quivered. Kane pulled him back against his chest and cradled the back of his neck with his arm. He could feel Sean retching with sobs of his own as Sean placed his short arms around his waist and pressed his face into the crook of Kane's neck. Then he heard a tiny voice. "S-Sorry man…" Kane just tightened his hold on him.

The blood was flowing freely now, mixed in with Sean's tears. Sean felt his broken body crack when he tried to move. Suddenly someone walked in and Kane let out a vicious snarl at the person and the person flinched before saying "It's me, Road Dogg… here, give Sean these." He handed Kane some gauze and other first aid stuff. Kane turned to Sean and X-Pac moved away so he could get a look at his face.

He took the wet rag and mopped the blood off his face. Then he lifted Sean's shirt and saw something that made his insides burn. An Undertaker Symbol was cut into the skin… Sean was now on Taker's list to be hung on his symbol. Kane was not going to allow that. He wiped the blood off the marks and X-Pac said "I think he broke a rib or two…"With that he writhed and turned his head to spit some bitter blood from his lips. Kane sighed before wrapping gauze around his abdomen felt Sean's muscles lightly. Then he stopped when he saw deep light blue eyes staring at him.

Sean moved a hand to his covered cheek and cupped his face tenderly. Very slowly he removed the mask and Kane breathed out deeply. Sean leaned in and gingerly pecked Kane's cheek. Then he went further and hovered his mouth over Kane's. Then he pressed his lips to his own light and feathery. Kane held his breath. X-Pac felt Kane pull him closer and began kissing him back, a bit more passionately. X-Pac's tongue pushed into Kane's mouth and Kane let out a bit of an animalistic groan.

Sean responded with small moan and when he released Kane's lips Kane took his hand and kissed each finger then fused his mouth with Sean's again. He cradled Sean's cheek with his hand and their tongue's battled against each other's. When they separated Kane pulled Sean close to his chest. "S…Sorry…Never, let Mark…hurt…you…again…" he rasped out in X-Pac's ear.

Sean nuzzled Kane's neck "It's not your fault…it's just him…" He said hoarsely, but also feeling protected and loved. "I love you Kane…" Kane's angry heat, cooled down rapidly. The new heat was love; it soared through his veins as he wrapped his arms around Sean protectively. "L…Love m-me?" He asked with difficulty. "Yes Kane… your my best friend and I love you…" Kane let out the smallest noise in his throat before hugging Sean tightly. "L…Love you, always…forever…Sean…Best Friend…"

_Forever…_


End file.
